Something New
by Di.M.H
Summary: Bonnie is just living day to day life trying to get by when he meets his new neighbor Chi. He gives her a hand which starts a romance.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys this is a short story that just popped in my head, so here you go. Also someone asked why I made Toy Chica's power is pink; well that's the color that I associate with her, ya know the same way that you associate a super salyan with the color yellow or blue or maybe how you associate red for fire that's why it's pink. Anyway I hope that clears everything up now and don't worry there are more coming soon. R&R and don't forget to LIVE ON!"**

_Something New_

#

"I'm telling you Bon, it's worth it."

"I don't know Foxy, I mean driving around the country in a truck that large."

"I thought you wanted to do something different."

"Yeah, I do, I mean anything besides delivering pizzas for the boss and something that pays more than a freelance repair man."

"Well, it's something else and I thought that you wanted to open that repair shop in town."

"Yeah but I don't know about driving a truck around the country."

"Hey I love it, it's the closest I get to being a real pirate these days without worrying about the police trying to catch me."

"Whatever but you aren't a real pirate bud."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say man. Anyway I should get going; I got a delivery to take across the state."

Foxy stood up from the curb where we had been sitting on. He turned around and held out a box of cigars to me.

"No thanks man," I replied pushing his hand away.

"I'm good for now."

"Okay Bon, I'll see you soon," he said.

He walked toward his jeep in the parking lot. I sat there watching him get into the jeep and drive off. I sat there for a moment before getting up and headed to the apartment building that was behind me. My name is Bonnie the bunny and I live in this apartment. I walked to the front door and opened it. I walked inside to head toward the elevator. I stood there and pressed the button to the floor where my apartment is.

I heard a voice call out as some stuff fell onto the floor. I turned around to see a girl with blonde hair tied back dressed in a black tank top and a pink skirt was trying to handle some bags while trying to pick up some stuff on the floor. I walked over and grabbed some stuff that was on the floor. She looked up to see me holding out some of her items.

"Thanks," she said as she stood up.

"No problem," I replied, "I haven't seen you before, are you new?"

"Yeah, I just moved here today," she explained.

"What floor is your apartment," I asked.

"Fourth floor,"

"That's my floor,"

"Oh is it? That works out."

"Yeah,"

The elevator dinged and we climbed onto the elevator. I pressed the button for the fourth floor. The doors closed and we went up. It takes a while to even reach a single floor since it's so old. I had to repair it myself a few times since I've lived here.

"So, I'm Chi by the way," she said, "What's your name?"

"Bonnie," I replied.

"How long have you lived here?'

"A while,"

"I see..."

#

We got to the fourth floor. I carried some of her stuff to her apartment. Now the way the apartments are set up is that you have the odds on the right while the evens are on the left of the hall. She walked toward the apartment which was right next to mine. She set the bags down and pulled out her keys. She unlocked the door and grabbed the bags before walking inside. I followed her inside with the rest of her bags.

"You can set them on the counter," she said putting her bags onto the table.

I set them onto the counter as she went through one of the bags on the table. She pulled out a jar of peanut butter.

"You need help putting the stuff away," I asked.

"Oh no," she said turning to me.

"I can handle the rest, thank you for your help."

"No problem," I replied, "if you need anything else let me know."

"You're sweet but I got it."

"Okay," I said.

I walked out of the hall heading to my apartment. I waved goodbye to her before stepping out the hall. I unlocked my own door and opened it. A bark could be heard from my apartment. A small rat terrier ran to greet me.

"Hey bud," I said kneeing down to pet him.

He was wagging his tail happily. I walked inside closing the door behind me. I walked over to grab his water bowl that was empty. I took it to the sink to fill it. He ran all over the apartment as he usually did.

"Hey Joe cool your jets," I said.

Joe barked before running over to me. I set the bowl onto the floor and he was already licking up the water. I walked to grab his dog food. Now this apartment building allowed pets but nothing that is over 90 pounds. Joe is at a healthy weight for his breed. I filled up his food bowl before setting it onto the floor. I reached up and grabbed a cup of instant noodles from the cabinet above the sink. I don't cook much so this is usually my dinner well when I didn't bring home pizza from work. I put water into the cup.

I walked over and sat down onto the couch before turning on the TV. Joe was busy wolfing down his food. I sat there eating my dinner while watching the news. Joe had finished his meal and jumped onto the couch beside me putting his front paws on my leg. I ruffed his head as I stared at the screen. Joe jumped off the couch before running around the apartment again. I finished my dinner and threw it into the trash before getting Joe's leash.

"Here boy," I called, "time for a walk."

Joe ran over to me after seeing that I was holding his leash. I clipped the leash onto his collar before we headed out the door. We walked down the stairs since Joe doesn't like the noise that the elevator makes which is understandable since he has sensitive hearing. We got to the back of building before walking down the sidewalk. Joe was bouncing at the end of his lead happily. We got to a spot that Joe likes to use as his personal rest room.

I stood there looking at my phone while he was doing the usual sniffing around the tree. I had noticed that I had a notication from my bank regarding a payment from a repair job that I have done two days before. Joe barked to get my attention. I looked down at him.

"Ya done," I asked.

He barked again and we headed down the sidewalk. I didn't bother cleaning up after him since he just peed. We walked a good while before heading back. Joe has a lot of energy to burn. We got up the stairs leading to the apartment. The moment that we entered the apartment and the leash was off he was bouncing around the apartment again. I sat down onto the couch checking my phone again when Joe came over with his rope for tug and war.

I chuckled and grabbed the rope. He made the usual notice that dogs make when they are tugging on something. We played for a while before bed. I climbed into the bed as Joe jumped onto the bed. He does this thing where he'll try and play with me in the bed.

"No," I said firmly, "bed no play."

I laid down and Joe curled up beside me. I pulled the covers over us. Joe moved to where he had his head popping out from the covers.

"Good night boy," I said scratching his ear.

He was wagging his tail as I scratched him. He let out a yawn before laying his head onto the pillow in front of him. I smirked and turned over to my side facing him. I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep myself.

#

"Hey Bonnie, you got a delivery," Freddy called.

"Right boss," I said grabbing the box.

"I work part time at the pizzeria delivering pizzas. Chica walked into the restaurant with her sand Freddy's kids in tow.

"Hey Bonnie, off to make a delivering," she called.

"Yup," I called back.

I got to my car and climbed inside setting the box onto the passenger seat. I started the engine then drove down the street. I checked the address which was my apartment building. I laughed when I saw the address. I realized what apartment number it was for. That new girl had ordered pizza. I got to the apartment and parked in my usual spot. Everyone at lives in the building has their own parking space that we all pay for. The parking spaces have the apartment number on it. I got out of the car with the pizza.

"Hey," a voice shouted.

I looked to see one of my neighbors looking down at me from her window. Her eyes widened when she saw me standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bonnie," she said, "I thought that you were someone else."

"Hey it's fine," I called back, "thanks for looking out for me."

She nodded sheepishly before pulling her head back into the apartment and closed the window. I chuckled and made my way the address. I walked up the stairs until I reached the fourth floor. I got to the door and knocked it. I could hear Joe barking at the door in my apartment. The door opened and a boy with light brown hair standing there.

"Oh, you're the pizza guy," he said.

"Yeah," I replied, "that'll be 19.50"

"Hold on," said the boy, "hey Chi the pizza guy is here."

"Coming," a voice called.

Chi came to the door. She smiled when she saw me standing there.

"So, you work for a pizzeria," she said smiling.

"Yeah, I do," I replied.

"That's funny," she said, "how much is it?"

"Oh its 19.50,"

"Okay,"

She reached into her purse and pulled out a 20 and a 10. She handed them to me. I took it and was counting her change.

"Oh don't worry about it," she said, "you can keep the change."

"Hey is the pizza here," a voice called, "I'm starving."

"It's here," Chi called, "Fred could you take this?"

"Okay," the boy replied taking the pizza from her.

"Don't eat it all again," she called.

She turned back to me and handed me a 50. I looked at her confused. She giggled at my face.

"That's your tip," she replied.

"This is too much," I explained,

"I know but it's also as thanks for helping me carrying my groceries."

"Thanks I guess."

Joe was continuing to bark at the door. I knew that he smelt me. Chi rolled her eyes at him.

"That dog has been barking whenever anyone comes to my door. I have friends over and that dog won't stop barking."

"Yeah sorry about that," I said.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because he's my dog."

"Oh, I didn't realize that we were neighbors too."

"We are and sorry for Joe; he gets very excited when he smells people. He'll stop as soon as I leave though."

"Okay then, what of dog is he?"

"A rat terrier,"

"Are they always that hyper?"

"Unfortunately yes, but hey that's what I get for recuing him."

"He's a recue?"

"Yeah,"

"Chi are you going to stand there," a voice called, "the pizza is getting cold."

"I should go," I said.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you again."

#

I got back to the pizzeria with the cash. Freddy laughed when I told him about the delivering.

"I knew that, that's why I sent you," he said.

"Next time let me know when that happens," I groaned.

"What did you say her name was," Freddy asked.

"Chi," I replied.

"Hmm, hey Chica don't you have a sister with that same name," Freddy said to his wife.

"Yeah, I do," said Chica, "she's a singer."

"Oh really," I said, "is she famous?"

"No, but she does make a lot of money with the gigs she does get."

"Okay, so is that a side thing or what?"

"I think so, I think that she works at a diner or at least she use to but I could be wrong."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"That was five years ago after the kids were born but she does send them gifts and stuff."

"As far as we know," said Freddy, "she's busy with her singing career."

#

I walked toward my apartment door when Chi's apartment door opened. She stepped out with her purse under her arm. Joe had started barking now. She turned to see me standing there. she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey neighbor," she said, "are you coming home?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I had a repair job."

"I thought you work at a pizzeria."

"I do but I also do freelance work as a repair man."

"I see,"

I could hear Joe barking and jumping at the door. His claws scratched the door as he hit it. I knocked on the door.

"Stop it," I shouted at the door.

Joe was now back to just barking now. I knew that he was going around in a circle waiting for me to come inside.

"I'll let you deal with that," said Chi, "I'll see you around Bonnie."

"Yeah, see ya around Chi," I replied.

She walked away heading toward the elevator. I unlocked my door and stepped inside. Joe was running around my legs bouncing happily. I knelt down and petted him. He wagged his tail happily while his front paws were on my leg.

"Do you ever stop," I asked him.

Joe took off bouncing around the apartment as usual. I groaned and walked to take care of his food and water bowls. I made sure that my mini tornado was feed before feeding myself. Once I was finished; I took Joe for a walk. Joe was bouncing happily on his leash.

"Hey calm down buddy," I said.

Joe saw a little kid and went over to the kid. He loves kids. I pulled on his leash not hard but hard enough. Joe stopped and looked at me still wagging his tail. The kid and his mom looked at me. Joe is way too hyper and he has hurt a kid by jumping on them in the past. I try to watch him with kids. The kid and his mom walked toward us.

"What a cute dog," said the mother, "what breed is he?"

"A rat terrier," I replied still trying to control him.

"Can I pet him," the kid asked.

"Sure but be careful he will jump on you," I warned.

The kid started to pet Joe while the mom and I talked for a while. I could feel Joe jumping at the kid. I tugged on the leash making him stop.

"He's a funny doggy," said the kid.

"Yeah he is, what recue did you get him from," the mother asked.

I gave her the name of the shelter that I got Joe from. She thanked me and grabbed her kid's hand. They walked off with the kid waving goodbye to Joe.

"Bye bye doggy," said the kid as they walked away.

"Come on boy," I said, "let's go home."

#

I sat on my couch in my apartment while Joe was chewing on his chew toy. I reading a book that I've been reading for a while now. Joe was lying on his back with his paws in the air and the chew toy in his mouth. I looked up as I heard singing coming from Chi's apartment. The singing that I heard was beautiful.

Joe had stopped chewing and was listening to the singing too. I could hear a guitar along with the singing. I smiled as I listened. I got up and walked toward the wall. I knocked on the wall. The guitar and singing had stopped. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it.

"You know there are other ways to get a girl's attention," said Chi.

"I know, I was trying to mess with you," I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Oh you jerk," She said laughing.

She lightly pushed me. I chuckled. It had been a few days since Chi had moved into the building and we like to mess with each other.

"How did you even know that it was me," I asked.

"I don't have a neighbor on the other side since my apartment is right next to the corner that leads to the elevator and it came from your apartment."

I held up my hands in defeat. She giggled at me. Joe stood there watching us. She pushed me onto my couch.

"Are you done messing around," she asked smiling at me.

"Yep," I replied, "what were you making on anyways?"

"I was trying to come up with a melody for a new song that I'm writing."

I nodded and stood up walking to my room and came back with a guitar case in hand. I set it down onto the coffin table.

"So how are you imagining the melody to sound like?"

I pulled out my guitar and started playing with a few cords. She smiled and sat down beside me. We have worked on some songs together. I would sometimes go to her apartment or she would come to mine. Sometimes we knock on the wall to get the other to come over just to hang out. She sat there and started to sing as I was striking the cords.

Joe sat there still watching us; he loves to watch us. We finished the song around five minutes. I put the guitar back in its case.

"You know, you should perform with me on stage," she said.

"Thanks but I don't think that I can," I replied, "I don't think that I'm that good."

"You are, we work well together."

"I'll think about it."

That moment my cell phone began to ring. I went over and picked up while Chi was playing with Joe.

"Hello," I said.

"Yo Bon, what's up bud," said Foxy on the other line.

I walked to my balcony and opened the sidling glass door. I closed it behind me before answering him.

"Hey mother trucker what's up with the call? I thought that you were on the road."

"Well I was but right now I'm at a truck stop to get some food and gas. I'm on my way home and I thought that maybe we hit the bar when I get back."

"So, you can crash on my couch again," I asked.

"Oh come on man, I haven't had a drink in a while."

"Well you were on the road."

"Okay fine then let's meet up at the bar. Make sure that you get a cab."

"Okay, I'll be there at Friday around eight o' clock."

"Okay, see ya pal."

We hung up the phone and I went back inside to see Chi was now rubbing Joe's belly. Joe really likes her and loves it when she comes over.

"Don't you have a cat to take care of," I teased.

"She has her food and water out," Chi replied, "what ya say that I make dinner."

She would cook dinner at her apartment and bring it over to my apartment for us to share. She is a really great cook. She walked out the apartment to head toward her own. I made Joe's dinner and water. I set them down and Joe came right over. Chi had come back with the food. She looked annoyed as she came into the apartment.

She has a spare key to my apartment and I have a spare to hers. I noticed her face and walked toward her.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"That stupid neighbor across the hall was hitting on me again."

"You want me to talk with him," I asked.

"No, don't do that, he'll be gone in a few weeks anyways."

Chi is very attractive and a lot of guys in the building want her. I won't lie in saying that I find her attractive too. She shook her head before setting the food down onto my table.

"Never mind that let's eat."

We both laughed. I had learned that she was Chica's little sister. Chica would tease us about being a couple. We would laugh it off but Freddy would say that we would make a good couple. That would make me blushed.

#

"So, what's new with you," Foxy asked.

"Oh nothing much," I replied.

I haven't told him about my relationship with Chi; knowing that he would make fun of me. We sat there at the bar drinking a couple of beers.

"How was the road?"

"The usual, ya know seeing new places and meeting new people."

"Wow, that's rough man," I teased.

"Very funny,"

We laughed before taking a sip of our beers. This was normal for us to grab a couple of beers whenever he gets back from a road trip.

"So, did you get lucky," I teased.

"No way, you know that girls can't stand me."

I laughed. Foxy is a ladies' man and I knew that he was joking. I nearly coughed up my beer. Foxy just smirked at me.

"So, how's that insane dog of yours," he asked.

"He's fine, still hyper as he ever has."

"Sounds about right, it's nice to know that he is healthy."

"Yeah, I'm glad about that, I can't handle any vet bills at the moment."

"Oh yeah, how's the search going for your own place?"

"It's going okay I guess, I can't find a place that I like or that would allow me to set up a shop close by."

"You know when I came back; I've noticed that a shop was up for sale. I think that there is a house that you can live over the store."

"Oh yeah, can you text me the address."

"Sure thing, I even took a pic, I'll send it to ya."

#

I sat on my couch with Chi watching a movie together. Joe was trying to get Chi's cat; Coe to play. Coe slapped him making him fall over. Coe didn't take crap from him. Coe has attitude and boy does she let it show. Chi leaned against me as we watched the movie when my phone went off. I pulled it out from my pocket.

"Who's texting you," she asked.

"My best friend," I replied, "he said that he found a place that would be perfect for me so I asked him to text me the address."

"Oh, you plan on moving out?"

"Yeah well, I'm looking for a place of my own as well as some place to open up a shop."

"What kind of shop?"

"A repair shop, that's what I want to do with my life."

She smiled at me before turning back to the TV. Coe hissed at Joe as he tried to get her to play again.

"Joe," I called, "she'll scratch your eyes out."

"Come here Joe," said Chi patting the couch.

Joe jumped onto the couch and curled up beside her. Coe jumped onto the couch and curled up onto her lap. Chi sat there petting them both on the head. I sat there looking at the screen. We sat there for a while with the pets beside us when there was a knock on the door. I got up to my feet and walked to the door. I opened the door and Foxy fell onto the floor hard. I noticed that he had a six pack of beer in his hand.

"Do you have to do that every time," I asked with a groan.

"Oh come on man lighten up," said Foxy sitting up.

"I brought beer,"

"Bonnie, who is this guy," Chi asked.

Foxy had just noticed her. He looked at her then at me then back at her. The pets were staring at him too.

"You got a girl over," he asked in surprise.

"Get off the floor Foxy," I said closing the door.

He stood up still holding the six pack in his hand. I snatched it from him and set it onto the counter. Foxy and Chi both looked at me.

"Foxy, this is Chi my neighbor," I explained, "Chi; this is my best friend/pain in the ass."

"Hey not cool dude," said Foxy.

"So, this is the friend, you told me about," Chi asked.

"Yeah, he is,"

"Since when do you have a girlfriend," Foxy asked.

"WHAT?!"

I nearly knocked the six pack off the table. Foxy looked at me confused.

"We aren't dating," I explained, "we just like hanging out together."

Chi was blushing trying not to look at us. Foxy just smirked at me which told me that I wasn't' going to hear the end of this.

"Bon that sounds like dating to me."

"Don't even start Foxy," I hissed, "why did you come here without calling anyways?"

"Oh yeah about that, I called the agent that is showing the place and I asked if the place is still available and guess what; it is."

"You could've texted or called," I replied.

"I wanted to tell you in person."

"So, are you going to check it out," Chi asked.

"I might," I replied.

"Good," said Foxy sitting down on the couch next to Chi.

He had grabbed one of the beers from the six pack and cracked it open then took a sip. Chi scooted away from him. Chi is pretty shy around another guys. She had told me that she was almost raped a while back. Chica had said that it was true and it would have happened if Chica hadn't wracked the guy with her backpack over the head.

Freddy had told me that he had to be careful when he first met her after Chica had told him the story. I was surprised that Chi had been friendly with me from the beginning; when I asked her about that, she told that she felt safe around me from the very beginning. I have been told that I'm very trust worthy which is weird to me since I haven't done anything to be like that. Joe got between her and Foxy.

"Let's drink to celebrate," said Foxy.

"Are you already drunk," I asked.

"Maybe," he replied sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would be drunk right off the bat. I swear he has a drinking problem. I sighed and sat down in between them. Chi grabbed my arm feeling a little nervous. The guy who tried to rape her was drunk so she has a problem with guys that are drunk. Foxy downed the whole can of beer in his hand.

"Slow down man," I said, "you'll end up in the hospital again."

"No, I won't," he said.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes. I turned to Chi; who was still holding my arm. She looked up at me. Foxy had managed to grab another beer.

"Sorry about him," I said, "he's a mess."

"It's okay," She replied, "I'm fine, just don't…"

I grabbed her hand making her look into my eyes. The whole time we've gotten to know each other; I've been protective of her.

"Hey Bon," said Foxy pushing a beer at my direction.

"Have one,"

"No thanks man," I replied.

He just shrugged and began to down the whole can again. I groaned at him. I stood up and helped Chi to her feet.

"I'll walk you out," I said, "Foxy will past out onto the couch tonight."

Coe and Joe jumped down from the couch and followed us to the door. Joe whined not wanting them to leave.

"I'm really sorry about him," I said once we reached the door.

"It's okay," she replied, "I'll let you take care of him."

I opened the door for her. She asked if I could walk her to her door. I knew why since the neighbor across the hall is a pervert. We walked to her door when we heard the door to the apartment across the hall opened. We turned to see him standing there. He is a very over weight guy that always has a beer can in his hand. He smells really bad like he hasn't showered in weeks. He stood there wearing a white under shirt that barely fit his large gut.

"Hey there Chi," he said giving her a toothy grin.

"You want to come inside my place for the night?"

Chi shivered with disgust. I stood between them glaring at him as though I was daring him to do something.

"What's your deal pal," he growled at me.

"Can't you see that she isn't interest," I growled, "back the hell off."

"Who are you, her boyfriend," he spat, "get lost kid."

"You first, ya pig," I replied.

"What did you just say to me punk?!"

"You heard me," I snapped.

"Watch your tongue boy."

"Bonnie, don't," Chi pleaded, "he's not worth the trouble."

He bared his teeth at me before going back inside slamming the door behind him. I turned back to Chi. she just stood there staring at me.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"Don't worry about," she replied, "I'm glad that you are there to help me."

"Any time," I replied, "whenever ya need me just let me know."

She smiled as she nodded. She turned to the door to unlock it. I looked over my shoulder as I heard the door to the apartment across the hall open again. The guy was peering out at us. I knew that he was waiting for me to leave her alone. I wasn't leaving until she was safe inside her apartment. I held up my hand to him, flipping him the bird. He growled and slammed the door closed again. Chi had managed to unlock the door.

She opened it and Coe dashed inside. She turned to face me. I looked back at her. we stood there just staring into each other's eyes.

"Thanks for your help," she said.

"Quit thanking me it's no big deal."

"Well, I guess there is another way to thank you."

I raised my eye brow in confusion. She giggled before wrapping her arms around my neck. I looked at her confused. She stepped onto her tiptoes to press her lips against mine. I stood there frozen in shock before wrapping my arms around her waist. I closed my eyes as I returned the kiss. The wave of emotions that flowed through me was something I'll never forget. I couldn't tell how much time has passed but I didn't care.

We pulled away for air. I stared into her eyes and she stared back into mine. We kissed again and I lifted her up into my arms carrying her into the apartment. We ended up falling onto the couch never breaking the kiss. I moaned as her hands start to roam over my chest. I wiped my thumb against her thigh. We deepened the kiss before breaking for air.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"No it's fine," she replied, "I don't mind it being you. Bonnie, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now but….I love you."

"I love you too Chi," I answered.

We smiled and kissed again. I lifted her up into my arms again and carried her to the bedroom. We ended up falling onto the bed still kissing.

#

"So, can you fix it," the landlord asked.

I was kneeing down studying that the control panel for the elevator. The landlord would have me look at things or try to repair them when I could. He did pay me a good amount of money for the repairs.

"Yeah, it looks like an easy fix," I explained, "the wire just came loose."

I reached into my toolbox pulling out the tool that I needed. I began to make the repairs when the front doors to the building opened. A bark drew our attention. We turned to see Chi standing there with Joe on his leash.

"Are you almost finished," she asked.

"Yeah, just about," I replied.

I had planned on taking Joe for a walk to the nearest dog park. Chi had decided to come with us. The landlord had come for a visit and asked me to look at the elevator for a second. I finished what was left before closing the panel.

"That should do it," I said standing up.

The landlord pressed the button to go up and the light went on. The elevator doors opened which made him smile.

"Good work as usual Bonnie," he said, "I'm glad that I have someone around here that can fix up stuff around here."

"You should hire him as your full time repair man," said Chi.

"Maybe, you're right," the landlord said with a chuckle.

"You two can go on now."

We nodded and walked out the front doors. We walked down the sidewalk heading to the dog park. We got there and unhooked Joe's leash. I pulled out his favorite tennis ball which made him bark while bouncing around happily. I threw it and he ran after it barking happily. We stood there taking turns throwing the ball and him chasing after it.

"He sure loves that ball," she said.

"Yeah he does," I replied, "he had it with him when I got him from the shelter."

"Really,"

"Yup,"

Joe had got a hold of the ball and started chewing on it which meant that he was done playing fetch for now. We walked over and sat down onto a bench nearby. Joe came over with the ball in his mouth. He pawed at my pocket which meant that he wanted to put the ball away. I took it from him and he ran off to go play with other dogs. I wiped the ball off before putting it back into my pocket. Chi leaned against me.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Joe ran across the field playing with other dogs. I noticed a squirrel and knew that Joe would chase it. Joe had noticed the squirrel and started chasing after it with several other dogs. Joe was at the head of the pack which didn't surprise me. I just laughed at the sight. Chi was giggling at the scene as we watched the dogs run after the squirrel. She turned to face me smiling.

"You know, that house that Foxy mentioned the other day, I was thinking about going to look at it," I said, "would you want to come with me?"

"Of course," she replied, "what day were you thinking about going?"

"I was thinking maybe Saturday; I'm not working that day."

"Sure thing,"

#

We arrived at the house around noon. We pulled up onto the driveway. I could see the agent we were meeting with already there at the entrance of the house. A couple and their kid walked out of the house which told me that she was finishing up showing them the house. We got out of the car and walked over to meet her.

"Are you Mr. Bunny," she asked.

"Yeah, that's me,' I replied, "This is my girlfriend."

"Hey," Chi said with a smile.

"Hello there," the agent said with a smile.

We walked through the house. The agent gave us the usual things about the house. I did like the fact that there was a shop on the first floor.

"You could do whatever you want to the shop," said the agent, "you could turn it into another part of the house itself or whatever you want."

"This would be perfect for you hone," said Chi, "You could finally open up your repair shop."

"Yeah," I said, "I could turn the garage into storage or maybe I could use it for cars that need to be repaired."

"I'll let you talk it over," said the agent before walking off.

"Well what do you think," Chi asked.

"It does seem to be what I'm looking for," I said, "but it's kind of too big for me and Joe."

"Yeah, I guess so but you could turn one into an office or maybe you could rent them out."

"Or you could move in with me."

"Wh-what?!"

"Move in with me," I repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think that we can live here together. I mean my lease with be up soon and I know that your lease will be up too. So why not move in together."

She smiled at me before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissed me hard. I returned the kiss as I wrapped my arms around her waist. We pulled away for air.

"What do you say," I asked.

"I would love to," She replied.

#

It didn't take long for us to move into the house. Coe and Joe loved the new place. There was a yard for Joe to run around while Coe had places to hide. We had finished moving the last of our stuff before turning our attention to the shop. We managed to fix it up and tool a lot of things done; pretty soon I was open for business.

"Right," I said, "that'll be fifteen hundred."

"That's a lot," said the customer, "are you sure that's the price?"

"Yes ma'am it is. The parts alone cost 50 each and as well as for the tools."

The customer sighed and reached into their waiter. They handed me a card. I took the card and scanned the card.

"So, are you single," the customer asked.

I knew that they were flirting with me to get a discount on the price. I rolled my eyes at this. I handed them back the card.

"I'm engaged," I replied which is actually true.

Chi and I have been engaged for a few months now. The customer walked off annoyed. The item that I had to repair was a large clock that had been in despair need of repair for a while now so it took a while. The price would be a lot higher than it was but I was being nice. Chi walked down the stairs at this point. I groaned in annoyance.

"A hard customer hone," she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I replied.

Joe came running down the stairs. Coe growled at him from where she was laying on the counter. Coe likes to lie on the counter to get away from Joe. Joe barked happily. I grabbed him before he knocked something over.

"Slow down bud," I said, "you can't do that in here."

"He's just happy to see his daddy," said Chi.

"Right," I replied petting his head.

"Did you finish that order?"

"Of course they said that it would be delivered next week."

"Great thanks angel, sorry to have you do that for me."

She walked over and kissed my cheek. She wrapped her arms around my waist that she always does when she wants to snuggle.

"Don't worry about it hone, I'm glad to help my man."

"You're sweet angel,"

"Not as sweet as you."

We kissed as the door opened and Chica came into the shop with her and Freddy's kids. Joe ran over to greet them.

"Hey there miss," I teased, "do you have something that needs repair?"

"Very funny," said Chica, "how's the business."

"It's going well," I replied.

"That's good to hear, I brought the kids to see their aunt and future uncle."

Coe got down and walked over to the kids rubbing against them as she purred. We talked with Chica while the kids played with the pets.

#

Our wedding was great and I'm so happy to have a beautiful wife. I stood there helping a customer with a payment when a little hand grabbed my leg. I looked down at to see my son Lit' Bon looking up at me. I smiled and picked him up in one or my arms while I help the customer. The customer cooed at the sight of my son in my arm.

"How old is he," the customer asked.

"He's two," I replied.

"He's so cute; you look just like your daddy."

Lit' Bon just stayed in my arm giving the customer the usual toddler stare. We finished with the payment and the customer left. Chi came down with Joe running down the stairs behind her. Joe sat at my feet looking up at Lit' Bon. Joe maybe hyper but he really is attentive to my son. Chi giggled when she noticed lit' Bon in my arms.

"Aw, you wanted to visit daddy," she said walking over to us.

I handed Lit' Bon to his mother. We kissed as Lit' Bon cooed. We giggled at it. Coe yawned as she woke up.

"Did he interrupt your work," she asked.

"Nope the customer just loved him."

"Of course, they would he's adorable just like his daddy."

She wrapped her arm around my waist while holding Lit' Bon in her other arm. We kissed again and turned to our son when the door opened.

"Hey there Bunny family," a voice called.

I turned to see Foxy standing there with Chi's best friend Mangle; his wife. I was surprised when I heard that they were dating. He had met Mangle when they both would come over to help us with the house when we moved in. They started talking during that time and even ended up going out with us. Chi did try to hook them up together which worked. I was surprised when Foxy had told me that they were engaged.

"Hey there," I said, "where's Fang?"

"My parents wanted have him for the weekend," Mangle explained.

"Oh I see," said Chi, "it's a shame that Lit' Bon doesn't have a friend to play with."

"You can play with Foxy; he's pretty much a kid at heart."

"Shut up Bon," Foxy growled.

The girls burst out laughing. Lit' Bon looked at us confused. Chi put him down onto the floor. Joe walked over to him and sat down beside him letting Lit' Bon pet his head.

#

I sat on our couch after closing the shop for the night. Lit' Bon was playing on the floor with his toys. Chi was fixing up dinner for us. Joe and Coe were already feed and had water. Chi set the table and told us that dinner is ready. I stood up and scoped up my kid then walked over toward his high chair. I sat him into the chair while Chi placed his food on in front of him. We sat down at the table for our dinner. We ate and did the dishes together while Lit' Bon played with his toys. We finished the dishes and got our little guy ready for bed.

"Here you go little guy," I said setting him onto his bed.

"You got your teddy," Chi asked.

Lit' Bon held up his arms while holding his blue teddy bear. Joe jumped onto the bed. Coe was sitting on the side of the bed. The pets sleep with him every night. We made sure that he had everything he needed for bed. Chi kissed him on top of the head. I ruffled his head before we went to bed ourselves. We climbed into our bed.

"I'm glad that we met that day," she said.

"Yeah me too," I replied, "I'm glad that something good came out of that point in my life."

"Oh what was that?"

"You, my angel,"

"You are so sweet,"

"Not as sweet as you."

We kissed wrapping our arms around each other. We laid down not breaking the kiss. Our hands began to roam all over each other.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I replied before we went back to kissing.

#

The end


End file.
